theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharon Newman/Gallery
sharon1.jpg sharon2.jpg sharon3.jpg sharon4.PNG sharon5.png sharonnick2.jpg shick.jpeg shick.jpg shickcassie2.jpg shickcassie3.jpg shickfaith2.jpg shicknoahfaith.jpg Mariah at Sharon's bachelorette party.jpg Sharonfaith.png Nicksharonfaith.jpg Nicksharonkids.jpg AdamxSharon.jpg SharonFaith.jpg Billysharon.jpg Cassie, sharon, and nick.jpg Sharon meets her baby girl.png Jack and sharon.png Nicksharonyoung.jpg Niktorshick.jpg Mariah Victor exposed.jpg Mariahfamily.PNG Mariahfamily2.PNG SharonMariah hug.PNG Sharon Y&R.jpg sharon cell.jpg sharon o.jpg DorisCollins.jpg Sharon arrested.jpg Mariah comforting Sharon.jpg Sharon's secret exposed.jpg Sharon at the tragic scene.jpg Sharon Phyllis talk.jpg Sharon stairwell.jpg Shadam567.jpg Shadam barf bags.jpg Shadam.jpg Shadam 56.jpg AdamxSharon.jpg Areested gang2.png Nick, Sharon, & Phyllis 2.0.jpg Victor vs Nick and Sharon.png Sharon at grave.jpg Sharon busted!.jpg sharon faith1.jpg victor sharonevil.jpg Sharon Nick talk.jpg sharon trouble.jpg sharon troublegg.jpg Sharon in more trouble.png Sharon in jail.jpg Sharon2015.png Sharon-newman.png Sharon Nick custody battle.jpg Nick Sharon Crimson.jpg Sharon sees a shrink.jpg Sharon dramatic.jpg shadam123.jpg shadam2014.jpg sharon yryr.jpg Sharon sneaky.jpg Sharon blindfolded.jpg nuShadam.jpg Sharon not getting it.jpg Sharon Noah argument.jpg Sharon almost married.jpg sharon34.jpg shick1.jpg sharon nick snow.jpg sharon nick.jpg shick faith.jpg Avery vs Sharon.jpg Shadam8.jpg Shadam7.jpg Shadam vs Nick.jpg Shick arrested.jpg shickyr.jpg Sharon works for Chelsea.jpg Shickfamily.png Sharon feels Mariah.jpg|Sharon feels Mariah (Cassie) 10967852_1591789704369875_1578437973_n (1).jpg|Sharon's injury during the 2015 incident youtu.be-q7MwbVePS5Y.png youtu.be-C4qxc2CYPdQ (1).png youtu.be-C4qxc2CYPdQ (3).png youtu.be-C4qxc2CYPdQ (4).png Sharon at Cassie's grave.jpg Sharon on her laptop.jpg Sharon yelling.jpg Sharon & Dylan make a pact.jpg Sexy cast.jpg Sharon & Faith 2015.jpg Sharon spinning out.PNG Sharon causing trouble.jpg Sharon12.PNG Sharon with Faith.jpg Dylan watches Sharon and Faith.jpg Sharon smiles.jpg Faith having fun with her parents.jpg Sharon overhears.jpg Sharon says hi.jpg Sharon smiles at Noah.jpg Sneaky Sharon.jpg Sharon is caught.jpg Sharon and Mariah reconcile.jpg Mariah doesn't miss the hugs.jpg Sharon Faith cuddling.jpg Sharon is confronted.jpg Sharon is surprised.jpg Sharon is upset.jpg sharon on her phone.jpg Sharon spins out.jpg Sharon has a crush.jpg sharon confides in cassie.png Sharon Dylan Nick Avery.jpg Sharon questions Dylan.jpg Sharon banana dress.jpg Shylan love.jpg Shylan having a baby.jpg Sharon's steal.jpg Sharon spin out.jpg Sharon crush.jpg Dylan and Michael help Sharon.jpg Sharon vs Nikki.png Dylan comforts Sharon.gif|Dylan comforts Sharon Dylan hugs Sharon.gif Dylan hugs Sharon2.gif Dylan cares about Sharon.gif Dylan and Michael help Sharon.png Shylan Chancellor Park.png Avery defends Sharon 2012.jpg YRSneak1227_article_300x240.jpg Sharon-sharon-collins-newman-35032578-596-873.jpg Sharon-Newman-1.jpg nick_sharon_cassie.jpg bd522ba89ea34dc81200d93b48c0d914.jpg banner_newmans.jpg Adam-Sharon-Nick.jpg 1526976057_0000005013_20060919232604_answer_4_xlarge.jpeg Cassie comforts sharon.jpg Dylan proposes to Sharon.jpg Nick and Sharon....jpg NickSharon together.jpg Sharon03.png SharonShar.jpg Sharon soap opera.png Sharon watery eyes.png Sharon spooked.jpg 3 cheers for Sharon.png Sharon in distress.jpg Mariah hugs Sharon.jpg SharonNick1.jpg Sharon + Dylan.jpg Nick vs Dylan for Sharon.jpg Nick Sharon jack.jpg SharonDylan6.jpg Sharon waves to Dylan.gif Sharon and Dylan Crimson lights.jpg Dylan proposes gif.gif Dylan proposes to Sharon.gif Sharon cries of joy.gif Sharon hugs Dylan.gif Sharon admits engagement.gif Shylan engaged.gif Shylan kiss.gif Shylan watch and learn.gif Sharon snaps at Noah.png Sharon Mariah argue.png Paul, Dylan, Sharon.png Shylan in love.png SharonDylanShotMiscarriage.gif Sage Sharon Faith.jpg Sharon Faith.png Sharon in pink.png Sharon in blue.png Sharon Nick discuss.png Patty & Sharon.jpg Dr. Anderson and Sharon.png Sharon Imaginary Baby.gif Sharon knocks out Patty.gif Mariah to Sharon.png Sharon learns about Mariah.png Sharon confused.png Dr. Anderson watches Sharon sleep.png Sharon Fake Baby Bump.gif Sharon Mariah Christian.jpg Sharon shoots Adam.gif Sharon slaps Jack.gif Sharon & Skye's Death at Volcano.gif Sharon & Dylan hold hands.jpg Sharon Dylan smooch.jpg Dylan visits Sharon at Fairview.jpg Mariah & Sharon at Fairview.jpg Sharon sedated in Fairview.gif Sharon hysterical.jpg Sharon injescted.jpg Sharon belly.jpg Sharon & Patty argue.jpg Dr Anderson injest Sharon.jpg Sleeping Sharon in Fairview.jpg Sharon, Dr Anderson, Sully aka Christian.jpg Sharon & her new son Christian.gif Sharon & Sully, aka Christian.jpg Mariah & Baby Sully, aka Christian.gif Sharon holds Baby Sully, aka Christian.gif Sharon in Prison.jpeg Sharon bonds with Christian aka Sullivan.gif Sharon Noah Mariah Faith Kevin.jpg Faith Mariah Sully Christening.jpg Sully McAvoy Christening.png Sharon & Dylan are married.gif Paul performs Shylan wedding.gif Sharon Adam Faith Sully Connor.jpg Shylan Sully sleeping.jpg Newman Christmas party.png Shylan Christmas 2015.jpeg Sharon Grace confrontation.jpeg Category:Galleries